<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"i don't want you to stop talking." by never_bloom_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133519">"i don't want you to stop talking."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again'>never_bloom_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vaguely related ralvez fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also i try and briefly talk about star wars, even though i havent seen it in years, its mostly cute, only slightly though, so im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt “Could you say that again?” “Were you not listening?” “No I was, I just like hearing your voice.”</p><p>Luke doesn't want Spencer to stop talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vaguely related ralvez fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"i don't want you to stop talking."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy! this briefly references the previous part of this series (the ralvez one), but you dont have to read that to enjoy this at all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke smiled as he sat on the couch in his apartment next to Spencer, who was enthusiastically chattering away about the film they were watching - one of the Star Wars films, one of “the good ones, before they ruined it with the prequels,” as Spencer had put it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grateful that the date seemed to be going so well - he had been as nervous asking Spencer out as he had been making his first advance, despite all his flirtation having been well received. Luke was over the moon that Spencer had said yes, and that he had seemed impressed with the evening he had planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing Spencer would be more comfortable in a private setting, without the added pressure of others around, he had decided that it would be good to have him come around to Luke’s apartment, so that he could attempt to not only woo him with his charm, but his cooking skills, developed in him by his mother right from childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal had gone down well, and now Luke was just enjoying listening to the little talk on the movie that Spencer was giving, which despite the enthusiasm, was so calming to Luke that he was becoming relaxed and almost tired from hearing it - not in a bad way at all, though. He loved listening to Spencer talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that unfortunately the growing will to rest caused by Spencer’s soothing voice caught up to him, and he yawned. Luke tried to stop himself, but by the time he did, the damage had already been done. Spencer quickly shut up, assuming Luke was being bored by his talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, I will let you enjoy the movie!” Spencer quietly and quickly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saddened looks took over both of their faces - Spencer, having been disappointed in himself for boring Luke, and for being a horrible date to such a wonderful man, and Luke, angry at himself for having upset Spencer and causing the cute little spiel to have stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Uh, don’t apologise. Could you say that again?”  Luke tried to not let his emotions seep into his voice, although he suspected he failed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, were you not listening? Um, no, it doesn’t matter, you don’t have to listen to me, I’m sorry, you have put together such a wonderf-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke tried to let Spencer speak, but as he began to blame himself, he knew he couldn’t let it continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was, I just like listening to your voice! It’s really relaxing, and yeah, I don’t want you to stop talking,” he said, smiling softly at the man next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spencer blushed a soft pink, like he had on the plane after being called cute, and Luke’s grin widened at that. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any bigger, Spencer began once again to talk about the movie - his opinions, little bits of trivia, and everything in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, Luke moved a bit closer to Spencer, until he was leaning on him, cuddled into his side. He paid no attention to the film, just focusing on Spencer’s words. He didn’t want the night to end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading!! leave a comment/kudos to let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>